An archery sight for aiming the arrow or projectile is a virtual necessity for both competition shooting and for hunting. In general, such a sight consists of a plurality of horizontal, transversely extending pins in a vertical array, with the array affixed to the frame of the bow above the hand grip and arrow shelf. The free ends of the pins are beaded, in the manner of a rifle sight, to facilitate aiming. A peep-sight is mounted to the bowstring at the operator's eye level, and aiming is accomplished by aligning one of the beads with the target through the peep-sight. The horizontal pins are adjustable, both horizontally and vertically, for windage and elevation, respectively. Each of the pins can be set vertically for a specific range prior to actual use in hunting, for example, and in practice, the particular pin used will depend upon the archer's estimate of target range. Windage, i.e., horizontal adjustments of the pins generally must be done in the field, and where, for example, four pins set at different elevations or ranges are used, windage adjustment presents a delay where often speed is of the essence.
Where the peep-sight is affixed to the bowstring, as is generally the case, proper and consistent aiming requires that the bowstring be drawn in an absolutely consistent manner, with the same draw force and same finger location on the bowstring. These requirements are quite difficult to meet in hunting conditions.
In dim light it is difficult to sight through a peep hole at the appropriate bead and target. Efforts to alleviate the problems presented by dim light principally have been directed to providing some form of illumination for the bead, a solution that has not proven to be completely satisfactory for a number of reasons, among which are the difficulty in sighting on an illuminated bead through a peep-sight at an unilluminated target, and dependence upon an artificial source of illumination including a battery, which can fail at the most unpropitious moments.